Black Desires
by A Face to A Name
Summary: She was innocent and pure, dancing the to the dark passion of her enemies role. Slight WxB Slight WxK


_Her eyes were glassy overlooking the audience over the white lights of the stage. Her fluent movements, nimbly spinning around in a haze of feelings, as passions swept her emotions into overdrive as she flung herself up into a pirouette, gliding across the floor as she landed gracefully. Finishing her hypnotizing spins, she sees a man dancing towards her. His blonde hair swinging into his blue eyes as he turns her, their eyes lock, her face flushes pink as he dips her back, whispering unknown words into her ear. Her neck pushed up, as her heaving breasts lift and suppress against the unidentified man in front of her. Her eyes close in euphoria as she hears bursts of applause; she's dizzy with pride, as she finally opens her eyes, no longer in front of the crowd, dancing with the mysterious man who captured her attention. But in a simple mirror, overseeing her attire, her eyes widened as she felt the softness of her clothing, the virgin white color symbolizing her purity._

_It sparked in her mind. It was true, she was the white swan, and she was perfect._

The alarm blared from the other side of the pink and white colored room. A moan of detest was heard within the blankets, throwing the thick down comforter from her body, her pale slim legs cracked as she stretched into a sit up position, her long ebony locks disheveled, her make up smeared across her face, sleep nestled in her eyes. As she lay back down, waiting for her dreams to take her to another reality.

"Gwendolyn! Are you up sweetheart?" another groan slipped from her lips as she heard her mother Joanna's shrill voice echo off the walls. Wendy Testaburger sighed.

"Yes mother!" she shouted.

"Hurry up and get ready, you have practice in an hour." Her mother said snapping a bit.

She sighed heavily. Snapping her ankles with a pained crack, cracking her toes the same way, her limbs screamed in protest as she seethed, the pressure nearly breaking her.

Dressing in a simple light purple scarf, yellow leggings, and a purple singlet, she grabbed her sneakers, and ballet shoes, placing them in her back pack, lifting it up to her skinny shoulders.

**XxX**

"Morning mother." Called the raven beauty stepping into the sunlit kitchen, her mother reading the paper on the mahogany wooded table, sipping her coffee, sparing a glance in her daughters direction.

"I fixed you some toast, milks in the fridge." Her mother replied monotonously.

"Thank you. I had the strangest dream."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was the white swan mommy. I'm trying so hard. According to Kenneth they are going to feature more of me!" said Wendy excitedly.

"That's nice dear, they should. You have been there ten years after all." Wendy's smile faltered as she quieted down.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hoping to get her mother out of that damned papers trance.

"You better get going. Class starts soon, better early then late my dear." Wendy suppressed an eye roll. Cleaning her mess, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. The cool air nipping at her body. Her mother hadn't even said good bye. She couldn't remember the last time she had said anything to her departure, she was losing her mother, and she seemed to be okay with that.

**XxX**

"Attack it! Attack it!" snapped Kenneth's firm French accent as Wendy opened the studio door.

"Come on Esther! You're slipping dangerously!" he yelled at the struggling brunette.

"Sorry Sir, I'll try harder."

"No. Gwendolyn dear, come here. Show your weaker classmate how to properly recite her exercises, won't you?" His icy eyes catching hers, momentarily paralyzing her mind, feeling a strange sensation hit her core.

"Yes Kenneth." She slipped breathlessly sliding into her ballet shoes.

"Go on darling." Wendy threw her leg carelessly up, as she span, moving her toes to point, bringing her back into an elegant arch her raven hair falling over her hips as she moved towards her instructor. His gaze entranced on the young girl in front of him, made his emotions stir as he offered her his hand. Their eyes locking deeply as he dipped her.

"Beautiful. Ms. Testaburger, absolutely stunning." He replied. "Esther, learn from her. She's competition. All of you! Learn from this girl." Was all Kenneth said, as he exited the room.

"Thanks a lot little miss perfect. Way to make us look bad." Esther retorted angrily.

"I didn't mean too." Wendy said saddening, her eyes staying at her feet.

"No one wants you here Wendy. Seriously, you aren't as good as you're made out to be. Kenneth thinks you're amazing, how blind he is." Said Alyssa Turner.

"Kenneth wouldn't lie!"

"Yeah, you're right. He's just buttering you up so he can fuck you. You really think he wouldn't stoop so low? You're a little girl. Go home to your mommy. You can't handle him."

"I'll prove you wrong, all of you. Watch me." Wendy snapped coldly, walking away awaiting actual class to begin.

"Watch out, he likes little girls, you're just what he'll try to bed! I guarantee." Wendy let a tear slip down her cheek as she stepped into the locker room.


End file.
